


No Ha Parado De Llover

by phylavell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylavell/pseuds/phylavell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of stopping Ronan The Accuser, the guardians decide to take a vacation on one planet. The first to come to mind is Earth and Peter isn't exactly thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ha Parado De Llover

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic written at 2 am so pls bear with me. I tried to get the characterizations right, let me know if I did any good. Thanks!! Also the title is spanish for "it hasn't stopped raining".

It had been Rocket’s idea to take a break from the universe and the Milano to spend a few days on one planet. Sort of like a getaway, he’d said. Drax then suggested a trip to Earth as he gestured to the man in headphones sitting behind them toying with a loose string of his jacket. Gamora agreed to which Groot would say, “I am Groot.”

Peter denied their request as soon as he’d heard the word Earth. He suggested various other planets that could house them just as well as any Terran area. Peter’s flat out denial of returning to Earth peaked Rocket’s interest and he would proceed to insist that they go to Earth. Peter refused to give any explanation and began making his way down to where he slept. Groot intervened and only then would Rocket stop. Drax assured that they would probably be better suited at any of the other planets mentioned as they were all little more technologically advanced than the Earth was. Gamora said nothing and followed Peter down to his makeshift quarters.

"It’s okay, you know." She said as the small entrance slid above her.

"You don’t understand." he said bluntly.

"I don’t? Being ripped from your home as a child after the loss of your parents and raised in a desperate excuse for a home?" She crossed her arms.

He rubbed a hand over his face and flashed a smile before looking down at the mess of clothing on the floor, “Okay, maybe you do.”

She took a small step back to lean on the wall, “It’s alright- .”

"It’s not like I haven’t ever gone back, though." He cut in, "I did go back, once maybe six years ago." Gamora said nothing.

"I know where my mom is buried." He said softly. She watched him as he sat down on the makeshift cot. They remained in silence for a few moments as the dim lights flickered.

"She would be proud of you." Gamora said finally. She moved to take a seat on the opposite side of the cot, "I’m proud of you."

He shrugged, “I don’t think so. Not after what’s happened since, well you know.”

"What happened to you as a child was not under your control. The life you were forced into is not a life you chose. You simply made the best of it and did the best you could." She said sternly before smiling slightly, “You saved the galaxy.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before she felt a slight pressure on her back.

He leaned back so his back met hers, “Same to you.” She heard the smile on his lips as he spoke. 

He stood and she waited until he was once again at the opening to stand again. He opened it and Rocket’s voice rang through. He and Groot had been arguing about something.

"I guess she would be proud of me." Peter said with a small grin as Gamora rolled her eyes. They went through the opening and would find Drax sitting at the controls while Rocket showed Groot various weapons.

"Have you considered the other planets, Quill?" Drax asked, looking away from the windshield for a moment.

Peter nodded, “Yeah,” he took a seat beside Drax, “I’m going home.”

Behind the two at the controls, Gamora smiled.

The trip to Peter’s home planet was longer than they had all expected and finding a safe place to land was even more time consuming. They hovered near the clouds above a rural area. A few buildings were scattered across the mostly empty space. 

"No, Rocket. That’s a church." Peter said as he maneuvered away from being above the areas with buildings, "That- I don’t know what that is, but I’m pretty sure it’s off limits."

They would end up finding a place to safely land between a river and a small forest.

"What the fuck is this?" Rocket asked as soon as they all walked out of the ship, "Is this really where all you human types come from? It’s mostly trees. Groot, do you know them"?" He asked as he carried Groot. 

Groot responded, "I am Groot."

Peter rolled his eyes, “No. We’re in the woods of a place called Maine. We can catch a trip to a place called New York at another place not too far from here, and then from there we can pretty much go anywhere. There are some places I do need to be at, though.”

"Do they accept units here?" Drax asked as they walked through the forest.

Peter shook his head, ”No, but this isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” He paused for a moment, staring off to the side in what seemed to be a troubled thought. He shook his head after a few seconds and continued, “I have enough money to get us pretty much anywhere. Though we’ll probably have to buy you a shirt, dude.”

The trip to New York was irate but they made it through in one piece and Rocket only threatened to murder two people the entire trip. From there they agreed they’d go visit natural wonders but not before Peter and Gamora went to visit a cemetery. They boarded a tourist bus headed two cities away appearing to be a normal family. Gamora carried Rocket in a bundle of blankets and Peter held Groot’s pot backwards.

When another family gave them strange looks Peter, Drax, and Gamora would glare right back. 

"If you can put up with that rage monster up in New York then you can handle this divine beauty." Peter spat. "Also Drax will rip your spine out and make it look like an accident." Drax nodded solemnly and Gamora continued glaring. The other family looked away for the rest of the trip.

When Peter had checked them into a motel room and Gamora made them all swear they wouldn’t destroy the place the two took off. They waited in the cold outside the motel as Peter stood in front of a payphone and searched his own pockets for coins.

"And you’re sure you’re okay with me coming along?" Gamora asked as Peter called a taxi. She hugged her jacket tighter and attempted to tuck her chin into the scarf Peter had bought her.

He nodded as he placed his palm over the receiver, “She’d love you.” 

Gamora raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They would end up boarding three different taxis and would end up walking part of the way there. Peter would apologize profusely as he took off his own jacket mid-walk and give it to her.

"Not everyone here is like that, I promise." He said.

"I know." She said with a smile, “I’ve killed men twice their size.” 

The grey sky only got darker as they neared the cemetery gates. He opened the door and stepped in, his face seemingly stuck on a scared expression. Rain began trickling down.

"It’s alright." She said, "Do you want this back?" She gestured to his jacket.

"It’s not the cold." He said as they walked side by side through the tombs, "It was like this the last time I was here. I was shitface drunk. All I really remember is the cold, the rain, and waking up next to a redheaded earth girl the day after."

Gamora rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, “It’s alright.” They stepped into another row of tombstones.

Peter said nothing and slowly came to a stop at a tomb. Gamora took a step back and Peter knelt in front of the stone.

He spoke softly after a few moments of silence, “Uh. Hi, mom. I’m really sorry about last time. I should have waited until after I came here to start drinking. And I’m really sorry I haven’t been here.” He paused for a moment. “Oh, and this is Gamora,” he gestured to her, “we saved the galaxy, you know.” He smiled.

Gamora took a few steps forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. The rain had begun to pour down harder for the past few minutes and the rain had almost completely soaked Peter’s shirt. She was going to offer him his jacket back when he spoke again.

He leaned forward slightly and pressed his head to the stone, "I miss you every day and I’d give anything for you to be here again. I’d take you to this amazing planet that’s mostly a beach. And you’d meet all my friends. You’d never believe it but I know a talking raccoon and tree.”

Peter chuckled slightly and Gamora squeezed his shoulder as she read the engraved name on the stone. He leaned back and shook his head, “It’s okay. We’re okay.” His fingers traced the lettering on the stone.

"It’s funny, you know?" he looked up at her, "When I came back, it was raining.”

Gamora bent over slightly to run a finger across his cheekbone. She wasn't sure if it was rain or his own tears. Her other hand rubbed his shoulder in an attempt at consolation.

And he smiled, “It hasn’t stopped raining.”


End file.
